deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac (Smash Bros.)
Little Mac grew up in the Bronx, New York, and dreamed of becoming a professional boxer. But because of his size, no trainer would take him on until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, himself a former champ. Thanks to Doc's training, Mac was able to enter the World Video Boxing Association tournament and fight his way to the top, tackling opponents who were increasingly bigger than him such as Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, King Hippo, Great Tiger, Bald Bull, Soda Popinski, and Mr. Sandman. The greatest asset Mac gained from his training was Doc's patented "Star Punch" technique. After stunning an opponent, Mac could deliver a powerful uppercut instead of his usual jabs and hooks. After conquering a circuit, Mac would continue to train with Doc, often jogging through New York in a pink sweatsuit while Doc biked ahead. Mac was eventually able to topple the legendary Mike Tyson and take the WVBA title. Battle vs. Captain Falcon (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to event of the century" The crowd cheers as the announcer speaks into the microphone. "We promised you a treat and boy have we delivered on that promise" he continues. "In the red corner, weighing in at 107 pounds, it's the WVBA champion of the world, the one, the only, Little Mac." The noise in the stadium rises to deafening levels as Little Mac hurries down the walkway, his hoodie pulled up over his head and Doc Louis behind him. He slides off the jumper as he reaches the ring and crawls under the ropes, sitting down on the stool as Doc Louis starts massaging his shoulders. "Ya got this one boy" he whispers to him as the announcer waits patiently for the crowd to quieten down enough for him to continue. "And in the blue corner we have the challenger, all the way from Port Town, weighing in at 170 pounds, it's the flaming raptor, Captain Falcon." The cheering is not quite as loud as it was for Mac but the enthusiasm is still evident as the bounty hunter enters the arena. He takes his time to bask in the glory of the crowd as he moves at a snail's pace, his hand cupped to his ear at regular intervals as the Mute City theme blasts out of the speakers. When he reaches the ring he turns to the crowd and salutes to them, leaping into the air with a back-flip and landing on the post. The crowd roars in appreciation and as he leaps onto the matt he turns and bows. "Don't let this fool get to you Mac," Doc Louis whispers encouragingly "he seems confident now but he just ain't got a clue about what he's getting himself into." Little Mac's stoic expression doesn't change as the announcer lifts his hand to silence the crowd. "Let's get ready to rumble" he shouts when the crowd have eventually quieted down. The two fighters walk to the center of the ring and bumps fists respectfully before returning to their own corner as the bell rings out. Mac is immediately out of the blocks with his hands raised, weaving around in an attempt to confuse his opponent. He throws a punch which is simply blocked by Captain Falcon but this is merely a cover for a second strike to his gut with Mac's preferred right hand, making him double over. Another punch rocks his head back and he stumbles away, with Mac advancing on him to give him no time to recover. He throws another couple of punches which connect but Captain Falcon has regained his composure and he tenses up the muscles in his gut to better absorb the blows. He then lunges forward with a shoulder barge which catches Mac of guard and lets loose a flurry of quick jabs but Mac is too experienced of a boxer to be caught off guard by such an attack and effortlessly blocks or dodges the attacks. He waits for his opponent to tire before placing a perfectly timed jab to the bounty hunter's chest which knocks him off balance which he then follows in with another attack which sends him sprawling to the floor. The Captain twists back to feet gracefully but is immediately set upon by Mac again whose punches continue to force him back. He ducks under a swipe and strikes out with his leg, catching Mac off guard and winding him which allows him to follow up with another kick to the face which knocks his adversary to the ground. "Are you kidding me. Ref did you see that" Doc Louis protests angrily to the ref but he just shrugs his shoulders as Little Mac gets to his feet. Captain Falcon launches himself forward with a cry of "Falcon Kick" and slams into Mac sending him hurtling back into the ropes and ricocheting off to lie face down on the edge of the rink. Doc Louis continues to shout angrily at the ref but his protests go unanswered as his protégé struggles to his feet. Captain Falcon throws himself forward with Raptor Boost but Mac is prepared for him this time and swerves his body out of the way just in time and counter attacks with a powerful jab which knocks his opponent away. He presses his advantage with several punches but Captain Falcon leaps over his head and his leg snakes out, cracking him on the top of his head. He lands gracefully and swings his foot around in a roundhouse kick, smacking Mac as he lunges forward in anger and putting him on his backside. He gets to his feet and backs up to the the edge of the rink which gives him enough room to launch perform a Jolt Haymaker. As he throws himself forward Captain Falcon rushes to meet him, jumping with his knee outstretched and the two connect in the centre of the arena. A viciously painful sound accompanies the clash and both of the fighters are sent flying away with a cry of approval from the bloodthirsty crowd. Captain Falcon lands flat on his front and rubs his face, feeling several of his teeth have loosened. Little Mac has not fared must better and while he manages to land on his feet, the electrical shock from the knee shot has shocked him enough to make movement painful. The Crowd falls silent for a moment as the arena is a bathed in a multicoloured glow, followed by frantic shouting as they try to give encouragement to their preferred fighter. The two of them get to their feet gingerly and head towards the glowing sphere which is circling the WVBA Logo in the centre of the rink. Little Mac quickly falters though as the electricity courses through his body. Only by sheer force of will does he manage to continue by which time Captain Falcon has already closed the distance rapidly. Little Mac musters up all the energy he can and charges up a straight lunge and releases, lunging forward to completly shatter the Smash Ball and land a solid punch on Captain Falcon which staggers him. He wastes no time in activating the final smash and all his weakness and pain is replaced with vitality and raw power as he transforms into Giga Mac. The crowd roars in appreciation and he turns his gaze to his much smaller opponent who takes a step back in surprise. With a primal growl he charges his fists swinging wildly and Captain Falcon ducks and twirls to avoid the powerful attacks. He leaps over the head of Giga Mac and lets out a cry of "Falcon Kick" which propels him downwards in a flaming kick but it does appears to have effect, he doesn't even flinch. All it achieves is leaving him vulnerable to attack and the punches that hits him sends his rocketing into the ropes on the other side of the rink and bouncing right back, only to be hit with another walloping blow which knocks him high into the air. His opponent licks his lips in anticipation and swings his arm around in a circle, ready to finish the fight for good. He feels a change and when he looks down he sees that he is shrinking rapidly and lets out an anguished cry before turning back into his normal form. His weakness and pain returns and as he looks up he sees Captain Falcon dropping from the sky, his feet curled up into his body. Just as he reaches the ground he slams down with his heels and squashes him into the ground. He pushes away and lands on his feet, lifting up his opponent by the collar to look him in the eyes. Little Mac tries to punch him but he doesn't have the energy and the attempt just grazes his face. "You call that a punch" Captain Falcon says quietly and places his adversary back on his feet, taking a step back ready to unleash his finishing move. The Crowd falls silent once more, they've heard of this move, it's legendary for it's power, it's flashy execution, it's the very thing that has propelled this man to fame. He draws his arm back, flames gathering around his fist. The Crowd leans forwards in anticipation and Doc Louis can't even look as the famous cry is uttered; "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNCH" The Crowd goes wild with appreciation as the referee begins to countdown but it's only for procedural reasons as Little Mac is sprawled out and unmoving on the floor. At the count of ten he reaches over and lifts Captain Falcon's arm into the air as the Mute City Theme blasts out once more. Doc Louis calls over the medics who place Mac onto a stretcher and carry him away to the treatment room. Captain Falcon basks in the appreciative screams of the crowd and he doesn't notice the glare the overweight trainer gives him as his grin grows wider and wide. Winner: Captain Falcon Expert's Opinion Little Mac was a fantastic boxer but this limited him to using his fists in battle and made his fighting style much more predictable and easy to counter. Captain Falcon makes use of his feet, knees, fists, hell any body part he can in his fighting style and this caught Little Mac off guard as he is only used to fighting against other Boxers. Captain Falcon also had the more powerful moveset and his great agility both in the air and on the ground allowed him to avoid Little Mace's attacks and hit back with a powerful attack from any direction. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors